


Like a Virgin

by kjack89



Series: High School AU [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So,” Enjolras said, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he tried to find the words — any words — to say. “That was sex.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yep,” Grantaire said from where he lay next to Enjolras, obviously just as verbose as Enjolras in their mutual post-coital and incredibly awkward state.</em>
</p>
<p>Enjolras and Grantaire have sex for the first time. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ91/gifts).



> JJ91 wanted me to write something based on season 1, episode 19 of the O.C., so I did, and tried to incorporate it into this verse as well just because.
> 
> Though both are at least of the age of consent where I am from (17), **slight underage warning**. Other than that, the usual disclaimer applies as it always does. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

“So,” Enjolras said, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he tried to find the words — any words — to say. “That was sex.”

“Yep,” Grantaire said from where he lay next to Enjolras, obviously just as verbose as Enjolras in their mutual post-coital and incredibly awkward state. Neither of them were looking at each other, and despite the fact that they had, only moments prior, been all over each other like extremely awkward and hormonal starfish, neither were touching each other. “I’m gonna go.”

Enjolras glanced over at him. “But you live here.” Grantaire ignored him, sliding out of bed and taking the blanket with him, leaving Enjolras naked and suddenly feeling very exposed.

It was interesting that, as much as they had done together — and since Enjolras had been caught giving Grantaire a blow job at school, they had done quite a bit — they had never actually had penetrative sex. They had been dating officially for a few months now, and with Grantaire moving into Courfeyrac’s family’s house (mansion, more accurately, which was part of the reason why they decided for their first time together to be there, since Grantaire practically had a whole wing of the house to himself), it had just…not been that important.

But Enjolras had finally decided to just go for it. Grantaire had had sex before, after all — if even half of what he used to brag about was true, then he had had  _lots_  of sex, with lots of different genders to boot — and Enjolras figured it was the next logical step in their relationship. Plus, if Courfeyrac was to be believed, it a) felt amazing; and b) could even help him concentrate more.

Enjolras didn’t know why he would ever believe Courfeyrac.

* * *

 

He went over to Combeferre’s house, assuming that he would find both of his best friends there and that maybe, if he could manage to get the words out without sounding as awkward as he felt and without turning beet red, they could talk about what happened. Neither of them were virgins, after all — though Enjolras loathed that concept and had gone off on it many times in many contexts, it was occasionally a helpful shorthand for who had had sex and who had, well, not — so perhaps they could help explain to him what exactly had gone wrong.

“I’ve got news,” he announced as he let himself into Combeferre’s bedroom (Combeferre’s parents had long since stopped caring that Enjolras and Courfeyrac showed up whenever they wanted to, and given them keys to the house for that very reason).

Combeferre looked up from his science book and Courfeyrac set his cellphone down mid-text. “What’s up?” Combeferre asked mildly.

Enjolras took a deep breath. “I had sex. With a boy. With Grantaire, to be exact.”

Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchanged glances. “That’s great,” Combeferre said, sincerely, while Courfeyrac asked, a little too eagerly, “How was it?”

Enjolras hesitated. “I had sex,” he repeated weakly.

“That bad?” Combeferre asked sympathetically, while Courfeyrac struggled to control his laughter.

Shrugging, Enjolras sank onto the edge of Combeferre’s bed, trying to come up with the words to describe it. “Not bad, just — weird? Like weird awkward. But hey, it was my first time, he’s a lot more experienced, and that’s to be expected, right?” Both of them were looking at him sympathetically and he blushed and barrelled onward. “And I probably made some faces in the middle that I’m just very glad he couldn’t see, and there was this sort of whining noise that came out towards the end that, uh, probably wasn’t my finest hour, but—” He looked up at both of them, panicked. “It sucked so bad. I was like a fish flopping around on dry land. I was Nemo, and I just wanted to go home.”

Courfeyrac sucked in a breath and leaned forward to pat Enjolras consolingly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’ll get better. Hopefully.”

Enjolras shrugged again, looking thoroughly miserable. “Do either of you have any tips or tricks of the trade, or anything like that? I mean, I never thought I’d have to say this, but, uh, I kinda need to have ‘the talk’ with someone, so…”

“I’m out,” Combeferre said instantly, sliding off the bed. “Not my area of expertise, so I’m gonna go fix us some snacks. Or something. Anything that will keep me out of here.”

He too patted Enjolras on the shoulder as he went past, and Enjolras looked pleadingly at Courfeyrac, who was again looking like he was trying not to laugh. “Please, Courf?” he begged. “Some tips or words of wisdom, something that’ll help me?”

Courfeyrac shrugged. “Do it again.”

Enjolras groaned and leaned forward to bury his face in one of Combeferre’s pillows. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

Courfeyrac patted his shoulder again. “But now that we’ve got that cleared up, here’s the really important question, because I’ve got serious money riding on this: which one of you topped?”

Groaning even louder, Enjolras sat up just enough to hit Courfeyrac in the face with the pillow before hiding his face again.

* * *

 

The next day, Enjolras let himself into Combeferre’s house again, squinting at Combeferre, who was in the same position as yesterday, and Courfeyrac, who was lying on the floor, his feet resting on Combeferre’s bed. “Hey guys,” Enjolras said meekly, waving at them as he shuffled into the room.

“What did you do to your eye?” Combeferre asked, sounding equal parts fascinated and concerned.

“Oh. Um. Nothing,” Enjolras said, trying to sound casual as he sat down. “It’s just a bit blurry. Grantaire poked me in it with his big toe.”

Courfeyrac looked up sharply. “The fuck?”

Enjolras shrugged. “There were, like, limbs everywhere. But that’s also normal. Right?”

This time Courfeyrac didn’t even bother to hide his laughter, snorting loudly as Combeferre cleared his throat and asked, “So you and Grantaire, uh, had sex again?”

“Technically, yes.” At both Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s looks, Enjolras blushed and elaborated, “It may actually have been worse than the first time, and I didn’t think that was possible. And before either of you even suggest it — I don’t think there’s going to be a next time to try to fix this. Not after this latest round of…stuff.”

Courfeyrac and Combeferre were both quiet, obviously not knowing what to say, and Enjolras shrugged again, looking away from them. “And the part that sucks the most is that things were  _great_  between him and me before this, you know? After the whole blowjob at school incident. And I just know that with some practice, I would probably be really great at sex.”

Courfeyrac snorted and Combeferre covered his ears. “I really don’t need to know that.”

“Fair point,” Enjolras admitted, burying his head in his hands. “I’m so fucked, aren’t I?”

“Are you, though?” Courfeyrac asked, a little too casually. “Or, you know, would you say that Grantaire was more fucked? In the literal sense, of course, since one of you did the fucking, and the other—”

Enjolras flipped him off and Combeferre hit him with the pillow. “Stop trying to get him to tell you which one of them topped,” Combeferre hissed. “It’s a little creepy.”

Courfeyrac looked affronted. “Can’t a guy just be interested in his friends’ love lives?” he asked. Enjolras just groaned.

* * *

 

Enjolras knocked hesitantly on Grantaire’s bedroom door and poked his head in. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Grantaire shrugged, but set his laptop down, though he looked at Enjolras warily. “If you’re here hoping for another shot—”

“Oh, God, no,” Enjolras blurted, blushing. “I mean, believe me, I got it. Clearly something’s not working with, you know, this. Us.” He gestured from himself to Grantaire, and Grantaire’s brow furrowed. “It’s me, obviously. It’s my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras just shrugged, looking completely out of sorts. “Maybe in a few years?” he suggested quietly. “Maybe by then I’ll be ready for you, I don’t know. But in the meantime, I think it’s best if I just, you know, bow out.”

Grantaire fiddled with his bedspread, looking torn at saying what he was about to. “The other day,” he blurted. “When we had sex. You weren’t the only virgin in the room.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “You know, I really hate that term,” he said, as calmly as he could, despite feeling a rant building. “The fact that so much of a person’s worth would be tied up in a word, and the ridiculous double-standard for if you are still a virgin or aren’t, and—”

Rolling his eyes as well, Grantaire interrupted him. “Enjolras. You weren’t the only virgin in the room.”

He looked at Enjolras expectantly, and Enjolras just blinked at him, confused. “Was there someone else in here?” he asked, beginning to feel panicked. “What, like someone filming us, or—”

Grantaire threw a pillow at him. “Me, dumbass. I’m a virgin. Or, I guess, I  _was_  a virgin.”

Enjolras stared at him, trying to process what Grantaire had just told him. “But…” he started before cutting himself off because everything he was about to say was going to sound a lot like slutshaming. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shrugging, Grantaire looked away. “I don’t know. I used to brag about stuff I’d done before you and I, you know, got together or whatever, and I guess I thought I would have this reputation to uphold and you might somehow think less of me. For lying and for not actually having ever had sex.”

“What, no. Are you kidding me?” Enjolras sat on the edge of Grantaire’s bed, tentatively reaching out to touch him gently. “I’m just, I don’t know, surprised.”

Grantaire’s lips quirked slightly. “Surprised?”

“Well yeah, never in a million years would I think that you, of all people—” Enjolras stopped himself when he saw the look on Grantaire’s face. “That’s not what’s important here. I know that virginity is only a social construct, but this was still kind of a huge moment, for both of us, and we just blew past it.”

Grantaire nodded slowly. “Really quickly.”

Enjolras shot him a look, offended. “Not  _that_ quickly.” Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him, and he amended, “Ok, so pretty quickly, yes. I mean, sex isn’t the big deal. It’s the fact that it was with you, and it should have special and definitely shouldn’t have involved some of the more unfortunate noises I made. Because I love you.”

It was the first time he had ever said the words out loud to Grantaire — they had sent text messages and emails and passed notes in classed signed with ‘love’, of course, but nothing like this — and Grantaire’s eyes widened. “You do?” he asked, sounding surprised.

“Why the tone of surprise?” Enjolras teased.

Grantaire smirked at him. “Well, see, never in a million years would I have thought that you, of all people—” Enjolras growled and leaned forward to kiss him, cutting him off mid-sentence. When they pulled apart, Grantaire told him, “I love you, too. And I’m not letting you bow out of this. We’ll work on it. Together.”

Enjolras nodded firmly. “Absolutely.” He hesitated. “Just, uh, maybe not immediately?”

Laughing, Grantaire pulled Enjolras down so that they were lying together on the bed. “Deal. Because I need time to, um, heal a little. Probably.”

“Yeah. Me, too.” Enjolras rolled over and kissed Grantaire. “I really do love you, though.”

“And I love you. Enough to never tell Courfeyrac which one of us tops,” Grantaire said solemnly.

Enjolras burrowed his head against Grantaire’s chest. “And I love you all the more for that.”


End file.
